


They Can't Take It

by nico_neo



Series: And suddenly, you were my everything [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically it's Jisung comforting Chenle, Cliffhanger at the end but i'm not spoiling anything lmao, Donghyuck is a crackhead in this, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Laser Tag, M/M, Protec those babies, Renhyuck just get together already, i mean i laughed when i wrote his parts, i'm SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/nico_neo
Summary: All you did was smile at me and I was yours forever.





	They Can't Take It

**Author's Note:**

> In the beginning, the Nomin fic (so the first part of this series) was supposed to be a One Shot, but when i finished it i was like "nope, you can't finish like this" lmao, so.... Here a Chensung part.
> 
> The fic takes place a few days after the Nomin one~
> 
> Enjoy!

“What do you guys think about going laser tagging?”

Jisung lifted his head from his phone, on where he was playing some useless game, but at least it kept him occupied, to turn his attention on his step-brother. He felt Chenle shifting on his side to listen to the older.

Jeno had his phone in one hand while the other was tracing soothing patterns on Jaemin’s hip, from where they were seating on the couch. Renjun was sitting near them on the last free place on the couch. Donghyuck had his chin resting on the coffee table and was so focused on the show airing on TV the older Chinese had to nudge him with his foot.

“What?” he asked, since he wasn’t paying attention.

“I said, what do you guys think about going laser tagging?” Jeno repeated.

It’s not as if they had something to do anyway. Jaemin and Jeno had invited them over to eat lunch and watch some movies but they were more bored than anything else.

“Seems fine to me.” Jisung answered first.

The blonde-haired then turned to Chenle, silently asking if he was okay with it. The Chinese had his head resting on Jisung’s shoulder and was absent-mindedly playing with Jisung’s fingers, clearly bored since he had lost interest in the show a long time ago.

Chenle shot him a quick smile before he turned back to Jeno, who was watching them with a fond smile, and nodded.

“Me too.” the green-haired said.

“Me three.” Renjun followed.

“Me four.” Donghyuck finished. “It’s not as if we had something better to do anyway.” He added as he stood up.

“Should we text Mark and ask him if he wants to come?” Jaemin proposed.

Donghyuck was silent for a few seconds before he dramatically sighed.

“Our Markie is certainly dead under a pile of books and textbooks, as we speak right now.” He wiped a fake tear. “Sometimes I can still hear his voice. We loved you dude.”

Or, he's too busy being lovey-dovey or whatever with Yukhei, Jisung thought.

 

They had to walk to the arcade, since neither of them owned a car anyway and it was always Mark who drove them somewhere, since he was the only one owning the said car.

And a car where all of them could fit in.

Renjun and Donghuck were walking ahead, the sun-kissed male talking non-stop as the hazel-haired was listening to him with that smile on the corner of his lips and his eyes were shining.

Jisung wanted to roll his eyes at the view. Everybody was just waiting for them to get together.

He even bet a week of free food with Jeno on who will confess first.

Said brother and his boyfriend were walking in front of them, holding hands and smiling at each other as they spoke. Jisung found them extremely disgusting but they were cute, and Jisung loved his Nana hyung so it was okay. And he was happy for them anyway.

Which left him and Chenle walking at the back, their fingers intertwined and their hands slowly swinging between them. When he looked at his boyfriend, he noticed that Chenle was looking on the side, watching the store fronts with fake interest. But what surprised him the most was that the other was awfully quiet. Usually, he was the one always talking, and Jisung was the one listening, sometimes answering or questioning the older about what he was talking. But Jisung mostly stayed quiet, because he loved listening to Chenle speaking of things with happiness and curiosity filling his voice.

But today he was quiet.

Jisung stopped swinging their hands and bring the older slightly closer to him, squeezing his hand. Chenle looked at him, with a raised eyebrow.

“You okay?” Jisung asked softly. “You’re quiet.”

Chenle’s face immediately soften after hearing the concern in his boyfriend’s voice.

“Nothing I…” he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. “I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Want to talk about it?”

Chenle visibly tensed but Jisung squeezed his hand.

“It’s about… What happened… Last Friday.” The green-haired admitted.

Jisung’s heart clenched hearing that, but he understood. He had a lot on his mind after that day too, and it’s only after Jeno had call him, and reassured him, that he felt a bit better. And he could only thank his brother for intervening that day. And for being in his life full stop, Jisung couldn’t be more grateful. They hadn’t really talked about it with Chenle, the only presence of the other was soothing for them so they didn’t bother opening the subject during the whole night they spent together. Preferring instead to laugh at some dumb comedy on Netflix.

But now, Jisung could only blame himself for not noticing that the whole thing was bothering Chenle.

Probably noticing the change in his behavior, Chenle squeezed his hand back and started to speak again.

“Stop blaming yourself, it’s not your fault.” The older said, as if he was reading his mind. “We both kind of agreed to not talk about it but… I think it’s just a bit overwhelming after all.” He chuckled nervously but it eventually faded. “You’re not… ashamed of dating me, right?” Chenle asked, looking at the ground.

Jisung’s heart tightened once more and he could even feel tears gathering in his eyes. But he quickly blinked them away. He let go of Chenle’s hand with a view to wrap his arm around the older’s shoulders instead, bringing him close to his side so that Chenle’s head was practically resting on his chest as they were still walking. The green-haired was surprised by the sudden movement but quickly wrapped an arm around Jisung’s waist.

“Lele, how could I be ashamed to date you when you’re the best thing that happened to me? You complete me.” the blonde-haired whispered into his hair. “Don’t listen to what they said. It was all bullshits.” He kissed the green strands and moved his head to look at the older. “I love you. Remember. They cannot take it.”

He saw a blush rising to Chenle’s cheeks and the view made him smile. And it didn’t quit his face as Chenle looked up at him, cheeks still red but the same smile enlightening his face.

“I love you too.”

Jisung’s smile widened and he leaned in and laid a kiss on Chenle’s forehead.

They stayed like that, walking peacefully and light-hearted. And Chenle had started to speak again, which could only make Jisung even happier.

As his boyfriend was excitedly talking about this new group he was listening to, Jisung caught Jeno’s eyes. His brother was looking at them worriedly but mostly curious. Jaemin eventually turned to look at them too, the same look on his face but Jisung quickly assured them everything was fine with a shook of his head as well as a smile.

The two older grinned and turned back.

 

They finally made it to the arcade. The place had two floors. The first one was reserved for the bowling area as well as a restaurant but the second was reserved for laser tagging as well as arcade games. They didn’t bother to take a look on the first floor and directly climbed the stairs to the second one.

It wasn’t as crowded as Jisung expected, so maybe they could have the whole laser game area for themselves if they were lucky.

Seems that luck was on their side since they were the only ones to play.

“How do we divide the teams?” Renjun asked before anyone could put on their game jackets.

Everybody stopped until Donghyuck grinned devilishly.

“Let’s split out the couples.” He proposed.

In the end, team blue was composed of Jeno, Renjun and Jisung while team red was composed of Jaemin, Donghyuck and Chenle.

His boyfriend was slightly pouting for not being on the same team and Jisung could only find him adorable.

“Red.” Donghyuck said as he was admiring his red gun and red jacket. “Just like my soul.” He smirked.

“We all knew you were the Devil, no need to remind us.” Renjun mumbled.

“You still love me though.”

The hazel-haired turned a bright shade of pink and Jisung heard Jaemin snorting loudly.

“Whipped.” Jisung heard him whispered.

They eventually entered the dark room after that and when the door closed behind them, Donghyuck quickly turned to Renjun and shot him.

“See you for the results losers!” He shouted as he ran away, an angry Renjun on his heels.

The two other couple quickly considered each other before Jeno shot Jaemin right on the chest and quickly started to run away while Jisung was running away from Chenle. 

 

His team was all spread out inside the dark room. Jisung had encountered Jeno a few times but never saw Renjun since the beginning of the game.

Right now, he was in what he supposed was the very end of the room, trying to be as discreet as he could be as he was hiding behind the walls. In the distance, he heard Jaemin screaming, surely from the surprise of being caught, and a few seconds after, Jeno’s laugh could be heard in turn. He also heard Donghyuck’s loud “Shot me if you can loser!” somewhere on his left, and a loud thump sound right after as well as some cursing words towards some wall that “had nothing to do here.”

He heard footsteps coming from behind him and quickly turned, ready to shoot.

It was Chenle.

But the older hadn’t any colors on his game jacket, meaning that he had just been shot, so Jisung lowered his gun and walked to him. The blonde-haired noticed that the walls behind his boyfriend were forming a hiding corner, and suddenly, an idea made his way to his brain.

When he caught up to Chenle, the older was looking at him curiously. Jisung didn’t say anything and simply pushed him back towards the walls. When Chenle’s back touched the fabric, Jisung placed his arms on each side of his waist, trapping him.

“What are you doing?” Chenle asked, but his hands made their way to Jisung’s waist anyway.

Jisung didn’t answer, instead he leaned closer and bumped their forehead together, his eyes never leaving the other’s.

Chenle was about to speak again but right when he opened his mouth, Jisung leaned down and shut him with a kiss, his right hand cupping the green-haired’s cheek as he deepened the kiss and as their lips moved in sync.

They parted slowly for air, opening their eyes to look back at each other. Chenle smiled softly and they both leaned close again but just as their lips were about to meet, Jisung’s free hand quickly grabbed his gun and he shot right on Chenle’s newly recolored jacket before running away, not without laughing as he heard Chenle screamed for him to come back.

“Jisung Park come back here!”

“Revenge, love!” Jisung shouted back.

 

Nothing can’t take away how much Jisung Park is in love with a boy named Chenle Zhong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> There will be a third and last part for this series. I think you can find by yourselves about who it will be lol *coughs*
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/niconeo3)  
> [curiouscat](https://t.co/e1UnChL5kj)


End file.
